


_No Strings

by glenarvon



Series: _Brilliancy [24]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenarvon/pseuds/glenarvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's call it a creature comfort...</p>
            </blockquote>





	_No Strings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a few issues with the overall arc of Brilliancy. Donna's and Aiden's is not a "one true love" story. Aiden's not a celibate hero (because I'm shallow like that). I wanted sex in Femme Fatale but it didn't fit the narrative.
> 
> I also feel I haven't explored enough what it means to lead the life Aiden does, down on the daily grind level of things.

[this takes place in 2017] 

* * *

There's a white noise hissing in his ears, but it's distant and quiet. He can still hear himself think through it, so he drops his head, paints a wet, open-mouthed trail from her breast to the side of her neck. The tendon there jumps between his lips and teeth and her wrists strain in his grip, but she is writhing away from him more than into his hips, every arch of her back a second too late or too soon.

He releases one of her hands, snaps his grip down to her waist, keeping her pinned as securely as the mattress lets him.

Immediately, it's better.

His next thrust makes his world shrink, pinpointed down to just heat and tightness. She's mewling, moans tipping every time he buries himself inside her.

Single-mindedly chasing his rush, he fucks her hard and careless, until he finds that breaking point he can fling himself from, rush of blood roaring in his ears, a crashing wave that empties his body and mind and draws the marrow from his bones, makes his muscles ache from the force of the exertion.

He doesn't let up, grinds into her for every meagre spark he can leech from her, every residue of bliss. She remains tense under him, writhing, and he's still riding that melting razor edge of pleasure, waiting for it to dip the wrong way and take him apart. He doesn't snap his hips back before it does, buries his face at the nape of her neck, panting and eyes falling closed.

She's still taut, still twitching and shifting. Her hand winds from his lax grip and she turns her head to graze her teeth along his cheek.

He groans, knows it sounds displeased, but says, "You come?"

She matches his tone, though she's more breathless than he is.

"Almost," she says in a needy whimper, rocking her hips into his deadweight.

He has to draw on some depleting reservoir of willpower against the lethargy branding up around him. He picks himself off her, slides a hand down her body and into. She bucks instantly, insides soft and quivering, she feels almost better this way, on the bare skin of his fingers and not through the muffling veil of the condom. Using the damn thing was easier than arguing, though.

He curls his fingers as he shifts his body down between her legs and spreads them wider, dips his head down and drags his tongue through her sex.

She fists her hands in his hair as she ruts her hips towards him. Close as she is, it doesn't take long to drive her back to the edge, make her squirm and whimper. She shudders hard, small gush of liquid into his mouth and her thighs spasm closed around his ears, muffles her drawn-out cry and mumbled curse.

She goes limp in his grip, only humps into him a little more, tiny, involuntary shivers, but she doesn't complain as he lets go of her and scoots to the side, lets himself drop there and lie still, listening to the quietness as it peters out, breathing and heartbeat all back to normal far too quickly.

Obligation served, he extricates himself from her grip and from between her legs, crawls up on the side of the bed and lets himself sink into the too soft mattress and tangled sheets, letting lethargy draw over him like a blanket. He pulls the condom off and drops it to the floor, moans at the cool air on his damp skin and the raw feeling shooting through him as he gives himself a few additional strokes.

They lay side by side in silence without touching. After a little while, Toni pulled her legs in and rolled to the side, over the edge and to her feet smoothly. She grunted a little and stopped abruptly, swaying just slightly from getting up too fast.

She stretched lazily, arms over her head, flexing her shoulders as she stands up. She's not tall, but athletic without much feminine softness, short hair standing off wildly.

After another moment, she picked up her bag from the floor, walked a few steps as she rifled through its contents until she retrieved a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

She dropped the bag and lit up, her back towards him as she took several long, leisurely drags.

Antonia Savi had just started as one of the few females in stock car racing when she had got herself involved in an insurance scam that ended her career before it could take off the ground. She'd moved to Chicago soon after, maybe to make a new start which hadn't worked out. She earned her living as a taxi driver, but barely scraped by on her day job alone. Good drivers were always in demand in Chicago, however, and it was how Aiden had found her, too. She had the skills and a certain casual disregard for the law. Aiden had hired her as a driver a few times, she was reliable and capable, with few affiliations with the wider Chicagoan underworld.

Still smoking, she cast a glance over her shoulder at him, let it drift over his sprawling body. She didn't seem too impressed by what she was seeing, but she'd gotten her itch scratched, same as him. For anything extra, they both would need to find someone more professional, or emotionally invested. It was how their unspoken deal worked, after all.

He arched an eyebrow at her unabashed scrutiny and licked his lips. Her reaction was nearly imperceptible, the twitch of the muscles at the corners of her mouth threatening to turn into a smile. A tiny blush crept up her throat, but she turned away, took another drag from the cigarette, then stepped to the window and dropped it into the cup of coffee she'd put there earlier.

Without looking at him again, she gathered her clothes from the table by the window.

"I'm in the bath," she announced and walked through the door, tossed it closed behind her.

Chuckling a little to himself, Aiden let his eyes fall closed and nestled deeper into the sheets. They smelled of shampoo and sweat, sex fluids and frying fat — it wasn't a classy hotel. The wall to the bathroom was cardboard thick, he heard the pattering of the toilet, followed a moment later by the louder rush of water from the shower.

Aiden drifted for a little while, listening to the water, enjoying the warm heaviness of the afterglow overtaking his body. His mind was ticking at a slower pace, a lazy spiral of wandering thoughts, a respite from the _too sharp_ and _too fast_ of his normal mind.

He sometimes caught himself wondering if he should ask her out, perhaps talk about something other than a job he had for her. But in the end, it was much better for them both to just talk business and not talk at all, just rut in some cheap hotel room, or against the occasional alley wall or on the hood of a stolen sports car… his teenage self might have actually been impressed by the lifestyle.

It wouldn't be healthy to let her too close, he couldn't protect her when he needed her as a driver and anyone he hired was also always potential canon fodder or collateral damage. Besides, he was fairly sure she didn't even like him that much.

He rolled to his back, blinked, but at the last moment closed his eyes again instead of getting up as he'd intended. He could just stay here for a little while, take a nap, let the world move without him for once. It'd still be there in an hour.

The lulling sound of the shower threatened to pull him under, slipped through his sore mind like a caress, slower and gentler than anything he felt like doing with Toni.

When the sound of the water changed, Aiden snapped his eyes open, stared at the ceiling above him, feeling the tranquility he'd briefly bought slither away. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, he just didn't _not_ distrust her. He'd have to do a lot more digging into her past and present life before he was willing to fall asleep with her.

Blindly, he reached for the bedside table, found his phone and held it at arm's length over his head. He wasn't sure if it was his turn to pay for the room or hers, but he transferred the small amount anyway.

Dropping his arms limply by his side, he stared at the ceiling for a while, traced the random pattern of dirt and water splotches, but then he picked himself off with a quiet groan and sat on the edge of the bed tracking the location of each piece of clothing.

By the time Toni left the bath, Aiden was already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> **Revised on 10/May/2017**


End file.
